


Rose Garden

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas wish list fic for <a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/"><b>merith</b></a>.  The prompt is the song Rose garden by Lynn Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



“I snore.”

“I know.”

“I’m a horrible grouch in the morning until I’ve had my coffee.”

“I know.”

“I burn everything I cook.”

“I know.”

“I…”

Trowa bent down and kissed his partner soundly on the lips, silencing his protests.

“We’ve been together for over a year now, Quat. I know your quirks and it doesn’t matter. I love you. I want to be with you. Will you move in with me or not?”

Quatre nodded, toying with the single red rose in his hand. “Yes.”


End file.
